


Proposals

by shy_spectre



Series: Things Of Note [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_spectre/pseuds/shy_spectre
Summary: Updated as Necessary.





	1. Proposal One

**Author's Note:**

> All proposals may or may not be fictional.

Pie is a sandwich.


	2. Proposal Two

Pirogies are a kind of sandwich.


	3. Proposal Three

Ravioli is a sandwich.


	4. Proposal Four

Tortellini is a kind of sandwich.


	5. Proposal Five

A burrito is a type of sandwich.


End file.
